


Discord Letter

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: I love you all so much and I hope this says everything I want it to.





	Discord Letter

Although not quite for myself, tomorrow it’ll be a year on the discord. A year has flown by and while it does feel a little bit longer (lol sorry Cat for the confusion) it's still been amazing.

 

I want to start by saying: wow. A lot has happened in this family and we’ve had an eventful year. 2018 was rocky for me personally to say the least.

 

I lost an important person in my life, I graduated and I’ve adulted in so many different ways. And through it all you guys were there. I really appreciate it. I love you all so much.

 

Secondly I want to shout out to a few specific people: Des, Ky, Anne, Chloe, Owen and Sapph are my squad.

 

I’ve gotten especially close to you guys through the Celebrity server as well as the Glade. I couldn’t be more grateful to you guys. I can’t wait to meet Anne and Des finally in person in the near future!

 

I love everyone I’ve interacted with and if I haven’t interacted as much with you please feel free to reach out! I won’t bite!! I’m always open to making new friends!

 

I just wanted to say I love and appreciate all of you so much. Even though we each have our own friends within this larger server, that doesn’t mean we can’t come together to talk as well.

 

We have over the course of this one year had many meetups, Rabbit sessions and voice/video calls as a larger group. That’s the sign of a true discord family. We’re all remarkable to each other.

 

In conclusion, thank you. Thank you for the happy times, the sadder times, and all the moments in between. The laughter, the advice and just the general upliftingness of the discord itself.

 

Happy one year!!!

 

May we all have many many more!!


End file.
